1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to adjustable camera flash mounts that provide for camera flash positioning adjustments in relation to the orientation of the camera on multiple planes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Both amateur and professional photographers have occasion to rotate their cameras from a horizontal position to a vertical position or any position therebetween to obtain a desired photograph of the subject matter. While this typically creates no physical problems for the photographer, such camera rotation usually results in the rotation of the associated flash unit that is either physically attached to the camera or to a bracket that is attached to the camera. When the angular orientation of the flash unit is changed, side shadows, which are undesirable, may be introduced into the resulting photograph. It should be noted that shadows behind the subject are desirable and such shadows can be produced when the flash unit is above the subject rather than to one side thereof. There are numerous devices or brackets available to hold a flash in a specific orientation while changing the orientation of the camera. Examples of related prior art address this problem by maintaining the orientation of the flash in relation to a movable mount for the camera, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,897 which discloses a support for a camera wherein the angular position of the camera with respect to the support can be adjusted by means of a mounting screw which is received through an elongated slot within the support and which threadably engages the mount in the base of the camera. In this reference, in order to change the angular position of the camera with respect to the supporting flash unit attached thereto, the mounting screw must be loosened and the camera must be moved relative to the support and the mounting screw re-tightened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,825 discloses a support for a camera and flash unit that permits the camera to rotate through ninety degrees while maintaining the flash unit in fixed position above the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,609 discloses an adjustable camera mount that utilizes a support member having a lower cylindrical surface that is received within a complimentary circular depression provided within a disk attached to the base plate.
Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,544 is directed to an adjustable camera mounting device wherein the camera is rotated on a movable mounting arm allowing the camera to be repositioned in relation to a camera flash attached to the base portion of the mounting device.
It can therefore be seen that a number of mounting devices and brackets have been developed to provide for the camera to be rotatably adjusted without changing the orientation of the flash unit in regards to the subject matter. It therefore has become desirable to develop a camera flash mounting device which will allow the flash unit to move independently while the camera remains in a stated position orientation thereby achieving a greater flexibility and usability for the user non-dependent on desired camera orientation for flash positioning.